


go on taste my heart

by rikli



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok never intended for Hyungwon to turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go on taste my heart

 

 

Hoseok never intended for Hyungwon to turn.

 

For how long they've been dating, Hoseok not even once brought the topic up, and Hyungwon never talked about it either. So when the choice is taken from both of them, Hoseok isn't sure if he's content or just incredibly lost.

 

The feeling he's going to remember is actual fear, which, for a vampire, is something foreign, something left behind with their mortal life. The night isn't unusual— it's not the first time they go clubbing. The area is known for a substantial number of vampires hanging around, and Hoseok is one of them. People partying here at night are called reckless, but not many know most of those have protectors – vampires that guard them in exchange for their blood.

 

That's exactly what Hoseok and Hyungwon have been— until they're not, until Hyungwon becomes a vampire because Hoseok failed to protect him.

 

The vampire is far older than Hoseok, but age doesn't come along with wisdom— they learn it the hard way. Older vampires become arrogant, treating younger ones as small children, and humans— as toys. So does the one who kills Hyungwon.

 

"Have you drunk from him already?" The vampire asks when Hoseok is buying Hyungwon a drink.

 

Forwardness is also one of a vampire's prime traits so Hoseok isn't affronted. Which doesn't mean he doesn't get frustrated by the question.

 

"Tonight? Not yet," he answers politely.

 

He feels like drumming his fingers impatiently against the counter while the bartender fixes their drinks, but refrains. He doesn't want trouble with a higher vampire tonight, or ever, and the power he feels radiating from him feels like at least one thousand years’ worth of blood has filtered through his dead veins.

 

"Remember that   _human_ adage, 'sharing is caring'? I wouldn't mind taking a bite if you aren't going to."

 

From across the dancefloor Hyungwon lifts his brows at him. _Are you coming?_

 

If Hoseok's voice comes out a little growly he tries to cover it up with bright eyes and a, somehow crooked, smile. "I am going to," he says, and then aims for a match to the other vampire's follow-up, "haven’t you heard of foreplay?"

 

The vampire laughs, and Hoseok pays no attention to the dangerous hitch at the end of it. This might be why he’s going to blame himself later, why he’s unable to prevent what happens next.

 

They drink and they dance, hands wandering, pressed against sides, hips, _necks_...

 

There's a tug of hunger in the pit of Hoseok's stomach, and it mixes with desire, making Hoseok's fangs slide out. It's time to go if he doesn't want to scare some more delicate humans around.

 

"Hungry?" Hyungwon laughs when Hoseok tugs at his belt loops, dragging him away from the dancefloor. "We can go to your—"

 

Hoseok shakes his head. Hyungwon laughs again, and a smile of his own tugs at Hoseok's lips; his fangs dig into his bottom lip.

 

They stumble outside and into the first narrow alleyway, Hoseok steadying Hyungwon every time he trips. The concrete behind Hyungwon is cold and damp, Hoseok can feel it as he cages him in with his hands pressed on both sides of his head.

 

"Hey," Hyungwon protests when Hoseok keeps on dodging his attempts at kissing.

 

But Hoseok only snickers, pressing an open-mouthed kisses anywhere but Hyungwon's lips. With his fangs slid out he knows how easy it is to make them bleed. And now, Hoseok wants something more than just a taste of his blood.

 

He's ready to clamp his jaw around Hyungwon's jugular when he's suddenly being pushed against the opposite wall, shoulder blades crushing and head smashing.

 

 _Vampire_ , Hoseok senses scream. And when he looks up to where Hyungwon stands, there he is— the same guy from the bar earlier, already feeding.

 

Hoseok heaves, bones cracking into place, and coughs a protest. "No," he sputters, _"no_. _"_

 

The vampire pulls back from Hyungwon's neck with a wet sound, and Hyungwon whines weakly; he's already almost sucked dry.

 

"As I said: sharing is caring, boy," he says, licking his mouth. Half of his face is covered in blood, droplets dripping from his chin. He practically tore Hyungwon apart. _Beast_.

 

"No," Hoseok repeats, more firm this time as his bones lock into place. He pushes himself off the wall. "Leave."

 

The audacity to laugh at that leaves Hoseok riling. He surges forward only to be smashed against the building once more. Over the vampire's shoulder he can see Hyungwon's slim form falling to the ground with a gurgle.

 

Hoseok fights against the hold with his eyes fixated on Hyungwon, and the vampire laughs against him, _at him_.

 

"You're all a bunch of weak babies," he hisses against him, the blood he's been drinking— _Hyungwon’s blood_ — splattering against the side of Hoseok's face. "This— attachment to your human side is what's going to bring doom to all of you. I'm teaching you a lesson here, kid. I hope you find your way back to your true nature," and after that everything goes black as he breaks Hoseok's neck with one swift movement of his wrist.

 

 

 

The picture etched into the back of Hoseok’s eyelids as he falls into unconsciousness is almost the same view he sees when he awakes. It might have taken a couple of minutes, maybe an hour, and fortunately it's still dark, the lamppost by the main street giving barely any light to the alleyway. Hyungwon's body is lying in the same spot as before.

 

It's funny how Hoseok, as a vampire, is able to wake up after he got killed so easily, and Hyungwon can’t, won't, ever. Hoseok's throat tightens, a whimper escaping his mouth, making his head ache.

 

He crawls until he reaches Hyungwon, touching his face with trembling fingers. He's still warm, and Hoseok cups his cheeks, feeling fresh tears welling up. He's still hungry and if he cries he's going to be even more. He blinks the red haze away, cursing under his breath.

 

There's no pulse when he touches Hyungwon's neck – the side that's not torn apart – and there's no trace of life left. He's dead.

 

Hoseok curses again, louder and with more venom. His fangs slide out again, or maybe they never hid, and he feels the pull to bite into his wrist and his body moves on its own before his mind can even register it. When it catches, Hoseok stops with his hand pressed to his mouth, he blinks, hesitates. It takes two, maybe three beats of a human heart for him to follow his instinct— he bites down, deep.

 

His veins open at once, blood oozing in earnest, and he pushes his wrist to Hyungwon's lips. Tugging at his chin, Hoseok opens Hyungwon's mouth further. He tilts his head until the blood's able to run down Hyungwon's throat.

 

It all weights on Hoseok's shoulders: his blood draining, the overwhelming hunger, the sunset creeping in.

 

"Ugh." Hoseok's so tired, and Hyungwon's still —dead. He's dead, and there's no guarantee he's going to wake up as a vampire.

 

It takes a lot of willpower to drag Hyungwon's body to the nest, even though it's not particularly far. The crate to Hoseok's underground house opens before he's able to reach it.

 

"Hoseok?" A worried voice asks, and when Hoseok lifts his eyes up he sees a wide-eyed Minhyuk peeking above the ground. "It's almost sunrise, we were getting worried, what have you— oh my god."

 

 _What god?_ Hoseok would ask if he wasn't on the verge of a breakdown. "Please," he mumbles, pressing Hyungwon closer to himself instinctively. "Call the others."

 

Minhyuk doesn't ask any further questions, disappearing immediately. It takes mere seconds for the others to come.

 

"Fuck," Kihyun curses, stopping at Hoseok's side. "What have you done?"

 

Hoseok hopes Kihyun doesn't expect a story now, of all times, and to his relief Kihyun only hauls him up. Hyungwon's body is pulled out of his grip by a very concerned Hyunwoo. Minhyuk's standing by the crate, face twisted into a pained pout.

 

The whispered question hangs between all of them. "Is he...?"

 

Hoseok opens his mouth but all that comes out is a long-drawn sob, and the moment they're underground, in the familiar living room, he starts crying.

 

"Damn it," he says in between whimpered breaths, "I think it—it's my fault."

 

Everyone ignores him.

 

"Bring in the blood bags," Hyunwoo throws over his shoulder. He's laying Hyungwon down on the sofa, and Hoseok's mind supplies him with unnecessary thoughts about the stains they're going to complain about later.

 

He's so, so incredibly hungry.

 

Minhyuk hands him a blood bag, and it's him who wraps his arms around Hoseok when Kihyun leaves to examine Hyungwon.

 

"I think—" he starts, pulling Hyungwon's head this and that way. "It looks like it worked."

 

Hyunwoo nods his head, arms crossed over his chest. "We need to wait."

 

Hearing those words, Hoseok should be happy because there's hope Hyungwon's going to wake up, to come back to him, maybe even forgive him... But it's still something neither of them wanted.

 

 _Oh, Hoseok, but maybe you did?,_ a voice in his mind asks treacherously.

 

He drinks two bags in total, and gradually he starts feeling better. But the sunset is almost there, and the sleepiness only deepens.

 

And then, Hyungwon stirs.

 

"Why aren't you all going to sleep?" comes Changkyun's grumpy voice from the corridor. "What's going on?"

 

Somebody would probably answer if it wasn't the moment Hyungwon decided to open his eyes, gasping, like there wasn't enough air he could take in. Except now, he isn't even going to need it. His eyes are red, and the gurgling sounds he lets out can mean only one thing— bloodlust.

 

Serving as a proof, Hyungwon starts clawing at Kihyun's arms the next moment, and it's Changkyun who pushes a blood bag into his hands. He tears into it, lapping at the plastic and swallowing noisily. Blood drips down his fingers, splattering over his lap and the sofa. They're going to need a new one for sure.

 

When Hoseok tries to move, Minhyuk lets him. He sets him free to climb onto the mess Hyungwon has made all around himself, and it's Hoseok who feeds Hyungwon his second blood bag, and then another one.

 

"We need to sleep," Kihyun says, tone tired. "Are you going to—"

 

"Take him with me?" Hoseok rasps out. "Yeah, I wouldn't let him... be alone."

 

He knows they exchange a look over him, but he can’t bring himself to care, not right now. Hyungwon has grown sluggish, eyes slowly falling shut, and that's something Hoseok wants to do as well, preferably as soon as possible. He stands up, lethargic but much stronger after drinking his blood share, and he takes Hyungwon into his arms, uncaring of the blood staining all his clothes in the process. He fleets before anyone says anything more.

 

There was a plan to wash Hoseok’s bed sheets, and after tonight it'll surely be necessary. Hyungwon's already almost asleep, only little gasps coming out of him every time Hoseok rearranges his limbs. It may conceivably come down to spilling even more blood if Hyungwon gets awaken by bloodlust the upcoming night, so there's no need to change neither bed covers or their clothes. The sooner they settle...

 

Hoseok's glad for the vampire nature dictating him to sleep, because it'd be especially hard to just close his eyes and forget right now. He cradles Hyungwon in his arms, squeezing closer when he lets out a content sigh against his arm.

 

Vampire or not, at least Hyungwon's not completely dead.

 

 

 

One second Hoseok closes his eyes and falls into deep, sun-induced sleep, and the second he's blinking them open as Hyungwon writhes against him. There's already a blood bag by the bed, and Hoseok needs to remember about thanking whoever put it there. He brings it to Hyungwon's lips; he parts them instantly with a needy moan.

 

After the previous night, with Hyungwon tearing the blood bag apart, Hoseok is ready for the same occuring tonight. But nothing like that happens— Hyungwon's very slow, suckling at the tip where he managed to create tiny holes with his fangs. It'd be cute if Hoseok still wasn't torn by how it came to this.

 

He leaves Hyungwon to it, hungry himself. It's been a while since he drank properly – straight from the pulsing veins – and it's not going to happen anytime soon. Hyungwon's been his one and only source of blood for a very long while. Hoseok remembers he used to call him his dealer, and Hyungwon would never fail to give him that look. Somewhere along the way Hoseok has stopped. It just didn't sit well with him anymore. Hyungwon's become so much more than his human blood bag.

 

Hoseok sees red and takes a deep breath to will the tears away. It's not only about blood, even if it's all there seems to be to a vampire's existence.

 

Not only he and Hyungwon are awake. In the kitchen Minhyuk's already rummaging through the cabinets. Even if the human food does nothing for them, Minhyuk's still quite attached to it.

 

"Oh, it's you," he mumbles after he sniffs the air. He’s no doubt a vampire but one could think he's some kind of a werewolf hybrid judging by all the weird shit he does. "How's Hyungwon? Is he awake? Has he eaten?"

 

The familiarity of Minhyuk's chatter makes Hoseok laugh. "Yes, he's fine for now. And yes, he's immersed in his bag right now."

 

Minhyuk smiles back, tearing a small bag of chili peanuts. "At least there's that. I guess you weren't planning on turning him, but—"

 

"He would, eventually," it’s Changkyun, who appears out of nowhere – with the help of a vampire speed he sometimes overuses – and dives his hand into Minhyuk's tiny bag. "Judging by all those looks he gave him."

 

Hoseok furrows his brows. How could Changkyun say it with such certainty when he himself struggled with the decision, even now, after Hyungwon's already turned? To his dismay, Minhyuk's face lightens up.

 

"Oh, _oh_ ," he gawks, "right! I've always thought it's just hunger, or maybe, well, bliss after feeding, but you're so totally right!"

 

"Hyunwoo is all oblivious, but Kihyun agrees with me," Changkyun continues, "and Jooheon, too."

 

"Why are you guys talking behind my back?" Hoseok asks, more confused than mad. "About me and Hyungwon, too?"

 

"Stating facts," Chankyun intones, one chili covered peanut between his fingers. "Honestly, we didn't even laugh."

 

Ironically, it makes Minhyuk burst into laughter, almost dropping the peanuts Changkyun heroically saves. Hoseok snatches two bags of blood – for Hyungwon and himself – and leaves the kitchen without addressing any of this.

 

He's not going to admit his feelings, if he has any, to his stupid brothers before he does so to the person of interest.

 

In his room, Hyungwon's almost done with his meal, slurping the last bits of blood with scrunched up face.

 

"Ugh," he grumbles when he's done, throwing the empty bag onto the floor. "I think I'm going to need more."

 

If Hoseok still had a heart, it would for sure flip flop right now.

 

The bed is a mess, but neither of them seems to mind, and Hoseok climbs onto it without thinking. Hyungwon brings his hand to Hoseok's neck, fingertips going up and down slowly; his fangs are still out.

 

"Now I know," he murmurs, the tips of the extended teeth sliding over his plump bottom lip. Hoseok's mesmerized. "I know what the hunger means. You're not even alive and I'm compelled to bite you."

 

Hoseok laughs, tugging Hyungwon closer. "You know you could."

 

"Could? Or can?"

 

Again, Hoseok laughs, a little bit breathless now as the atmosphere thickens. Hyungwon's irises are still red, _hungry_ , and there are smudges of dried blood from last night around his mouth. He pinches Hoseok's neck, and Hoseok flinches, surprised. Hyungwon's smile broadens.

 

"I can't believe you've turned me," he says, cocking his head. "That guy— was he really that hungry, to steal somebody else's meal? Rude." Hyungwon's mind seems to side-track. Dimly, Hoseok remembers the difficulty of thinking straight right after turning; it all came down to the insatiate hunger. Hyungwon's expression changes into that dissatisfied pout Hoseok's very fond of, and he can't help but lean in to kiss it away. "He fucking killed me," Hyungwon mumbles against Hoseok's mouth, "asshole."

 

Hoseok laps at Hyungwon's fangs, sucks the taste of blood off his tongue, smiling the whole time. He killed you but you're here, in my arms, Hoseok thinks, and screw if it sounds cheesy. Even if Hyungwon got mad at him for it – which he seems not to be – he'd be glad. He pulls Hyungwon onto his lap.

 

"Fuck," Hyungwon gasps, "I'm still so... hungry."

 

There's no need for the request to leave Hyungwon's mouth and Hoseok's already baring his neck for him. It won't be enough, other vampire's blood, but Hoseok just drank the whole bag so it should do something. And it's better than overdoing it with blood bags.

 

It's all the prompting Hyungwon needs, but he doesn't bite down right away. He nibbles at the skin, mauls it between his fangs until it breaks, and only then he sinks them further. Hoseok can't help himself, moaning out loud.

 

For vampires, no matter how fucked it may seem, feeding and desire are deeply connected. So when Hyungwon starts rocking against him while he drinks, Hoseok isn't very surprised. Both of them only know how many times Hoseok fed and fucked Hyungwon at the same time. All he can do now is cupping Hyungwon's ass with his hands to help him rub against him as he swallows mouthful after mouthful of Hoseok's blood. When he's close he goes back to mauling the skin around the bait, making Hoseok's snap his hips up. The pain is arousing, and then there's Hoseok's own blood on Hyungwon's lips when he presses them to his.

 

It should be fucked up in anyone's dictionary, and yet Hoseok's on the same line as Hyungwon, closer to the climax with every lick of Hyungwon's tongue over his fangs and lips.

 

"Bite me, too," Hyungwon whispers into Hoseok's ear. His breath is moist. "Please, please—"

 

And Hoseok's grants Hyungwon's wish – he's always had, always – and locks his teeth over Hyungwon's exposed shoulder. It's not enough to feed, not even the right place, but it does it for Hyungwon. He shudders, moaning loudly, loud enough for others to hear. Hoseok's own moan when he comes is muffled against Hyungwon's shoulder, blood smearing— like they haven't made enough mess already.

 

"I can't wait for vampire sex," Hyungwon says, slumping against Hoseok. "Wow."

 

Hoseok snickers. "And what was that? Moreover, what have we been doing from the start?"

 

"You know what I mean," Hyungwon scoffs, entirely dislodging himself from Hoseok and collapsing onto the bed. He scowls after examining his dirty hands, and then even more when he finds even dirtier sheets beneath himself. "Everything's gross."

 

"I haven't changed anything since last night," Hoseok admits. "We should clean up. Are you still hungry?"

 

"Mm," Hyungwon hums noncommittally. "It can wait. Blood. I want fresh clothes as soon as possible."

 

They don't shower together, and Hoseok almost regrets it, but it gives him enough time to change the sheets and throw away the empty blood bags scattered around the room.

 

Hyungwon, as per usual, steals Hoseok's clothes. This time when he feeds he keeps it clean. His eyes turn back to their original dark color, and so it seems to be enough blood for tonight.

 

"My mother's going to kill me," Hyungwon blurts out halfway through his bag.

 

"Technically—"

 

"No, she totally can. She used to teach me how to use a stick."

 

Hoseok snickers. "Is this why you like di—"

 

"Shut up," Hyungwon chides him but not without mouth turning upwards. "It'd be a shame, since you kinda saved me."

 

"Now you have a whole eternity to dodge sticks. Or not."

 

Hyungwon groans, jumping on Hoseok and wrapping his fingers around his neck. "Do you want me to dodge yours so much? It may kill me, one of these days."

 

"Even an eternity of sticking it in won't be able to kill you," Hoseok jokes, but not really. There's a question hidden behind those words, and—

 

"We won't find out unless we try," Hyungwon says, maybe a bit shyly, or maybe it's all calculated— it's hard to tell. And it's not like Hyungwon gives Hoseok enough time to wonder about it as he leans in quickly to seal their mouths together.

 

There's going to be time to say 'I love you' out loud. They have all the time for that.

 

 

 

"You fucked a newborn vampire?" Kihyun asks in bewilderment. "You're so gross."

 

"I didn't make a move on him!" Hoseok protests, a totally different kind of bewilderment in his voice.

 

Hyunwoo looks between them, brows drawn together. "They did fuck before, right?"

 

Chankyun snickers. "That's not the point."

 

"...made love," Jooheon adds with a dream-like expression as if it's some kind of a joke, and who even asked for his opinion?

 

"Are you picking on my beloved again?" Hyungwon asks in a tired tone as he walks into the kitchen where everybody has gathered. "I can't believe I need to defend a hundreds years older vampire from his mean brothers. And for your information— I jumped him first."

 

Hoseok is caught between feeling embarrassed and filled with incredible fondness.

 

Minhyuk pretends to gag, and after snatching one of his snack bags – this time jelly snakes – leaves the kitchen.

 

Changkyun whines so loud Kihyun trails after him, trying to shut him up. He must feel at least a little bit bad about his outburst because he squeezes Hoseok's arm as he passes him by on his way out.

 

It's hard to tell when Jooheon disappears but it's Hyunwoo who's the last to leave, and only because Hoseok hauls Hyungwon into a kiss.

 

(Even though Hyungwon moved all his stuff into the nest, he insists on wearing Hoseok's clothes, and even now he's wrapped up in one of his oversized hoodies, looking all adorable despite his red-hungry-eyes and fangs peeking out. Hoseok doesn’t mind; he can always pretend to be angry about the clothes and rip them off him.

 

To everyone's dismay.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there's never enough vamp aus? hwh vamp aus??? i'm already writing another one haha  
> hwh stole my stone cold heart ;_;  
> i hope i tagged it safe  
> [@twitter](http://twitter.com/rikli/)


End file.
